1. Field
The following description relates to a cooperative sensing method and a terminal for performing cooperative sensing.
2. Description of Related Art
Lately, multi-type sensors are being mounted on a personal mobile device based on developing hardware and software algorithms. For example, most recent types of smartphones include a global positioning system (GPS) sensor, an acceleration sensor, and a Gyro sensor, and most recent types of wearable devices include a photoplethysmography (PPG) sensor. The smartphone or the wearable device receives an input from a user, and performs a predetermined function in response to the input from the user.